


平衡

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 《守夜人》设定顺便安利《守夜人》谢尔盖·卢基扬年科，这个太牛逼了，我觉得比权游好看（。）
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	平衡

德米特里在莫斯科守夜人巡查队总部大楼他的那间办公室里来回踱步，手里的烟已经燃了一半。他急躁地在烟灰缸里摁灭了那半根烟，使劲揉了揉他的眉心。季马（注：德米特里昵称）啊季马，你该怎么办？圣明的格谢尔，我该怎么办？格谢尔是多年以前莫斯科守夜人巡查队的头儿，运筹帷幄、诡计多端，全世界的他者没有一个没听过他的名字。  
长桌上的小球转动起来，那是格谢尔众多收藏中的一个。德米特里盯着它出神，接过格谢尔莫斯科守夜人巡查队头儿的位置时，他把所有东西都留给了自己。德米特里掏出手机，打电话叫来了伊万•布拉金斯基，二级光明魔法师。放下手机，德米特里跌进皮质大扶手椅里，长长吁一口气，心里像放下了一块大石头。  
“进来吧。”伊万刚抬起手准备敲门，便听见里头德米特里的声音，高级魔法师可以轻易感觉到他者身上的能量场。伊万推开门，走进去，再细心地轻轻带上门。  
“伊万，我需要你帮我一个忙。”他示意伊万坐下。伊万•布拉金斯基是为数不多得到德米特里信任的人。二级的能力，让伊万不可能成为一个普通的巡查队员，但他离伟大的魔法师还差得远，能力也只在二级止步，不可能更高了。  
“任务吗？”伊万问。  
“不，一件私事，我想让你去一趟中国，拿一样东西，就当是度个假。”  
淡金色头发的男人点点头，张了张嘴，似乎还想说些什么，但随即闭上嘴巴。  
“一切都安排好了，我跟他们的领导联系过，会有人接待你的。”  
“可是德米特里•季莫费耶维奇（伊万对季马的尊称，名字加父名，季马全名德米特里•季莫费耶维奇•亚佐夫），那是什么东西？”伊万还是问出来了。  
季马摊摊手，看着地面，开口：“在中国有一件器物，叫‘钟’，可以让人回到五年以内任何一个时间点。”  
“您考虑过这么做要承担的后果吗？”  
“当然，伊万，不然我也不会让你过来。”德米特里抬起头盯着伊万紫色的眼睛，伊万感觉周围升腾起一股寒气。是时候离开了，他站起来，冲他点点头，走出办公室。  
虽然是德米特里的私事，但伊万多少猜到了一点。两年前那场战斗中，德米特里的情人，叶卡捷琳娜，意外牺牲了。让魔法师死去的方法有很多，叶卡捷琳娜为了给前方作战人员提供力量，被抽干了所有能量，就在这时一个低等级的吸血鬼攻击了她，她永远留在了黄昏界。这样子连圣明的格谢尔都救不了她。  
伊万•布拉金斯基，在半个小时内打包好了所有东西，莫斯科堵车是出了名的可怕，他挤着地铁到了机场。自动办理机器打印出登机牌，方便得像有魔法一样。从莫斯科到北京，再在首都机场换乘另一班飞机到达“钟”所在的城市。伏特加、动画片和无休止的睡眠，伊万带着一种接近天真的满足靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛，等待起飞。  
千里以外，王耀站在“钟”的旁边，耳畔似乎听见了飞机起飞的轰鸣。伟大的魔法师，中国守夜人中几乎是最强大的人，发出了一声叹息。  
该来的始终会来。  
是一阵轻不可闻的脚步声，身后厚重的铁门门锁旋转，机关相扣发出清脆的声音，门后的人走过来，站在王耀面前。  
“哥哥，怎么办？”  
经历过两次起降，无论是人类还是他者都会不可避免的头痛一阵，尤其是伊万喝了不少酒，从伏特加到孟买金酒，白兰地到威士忌。平日里伊万懂得克制，可现在他却一点都不想停下，他喝完杯子里最后一口酒，揉了揉太阳穴，走下飞机。他毫不介意负责接待的人看见一个浑身酒气的家伙，更不介意让“俄罗斯”对外的印象再奇怪一点。  
事实上，根本没有接待的人。  
过海关安检时（没错，每个海关都会有他者），两个六级他者检查了伊万的生物电场，他无意隐藏。这两个低级他者立刻对这位莫斯科来的二级光明使者充满敬意。  
“我要去哪儿找接引的人？”他问。  
两个他者摸不着头脑，伊万又用中文问了一遍，在黄昏界的作用下，语言可以转换。  
“我们没有接到通知，还以为您是旅游来了，我们立刻去联系总部。”其中那个光明使者说。  
“算了，不麻烦。”伊万不耐烦地挥挥手，过了安检。  
他漫无目的地走在机场里，纪圌念品店、零食店、服装店、咖啡厅，还有一家——书店。伊万走进去，空间并不大，在书架间背着大背包连转身都难。伊万往后退了一步，想看看架子上的一本书，他感觉到自己撞到了别人。  
“哎呀！”一个清脆的声音，甜美又不刺耳，像鸟鸣一样好听。  
伊万小心地转过身，看见一个娇小的姑娘正蹲在地上捡散了一地的杂志。他也蹲下来，捡起最后一本，递给她，借此机会好好打量了她一番。  
中国娃娃，瓷娃娃。这是第一个蹦到伊万脑子里的词。那双漂亮的杏眼瞟过他，白圌皙的手接过书，手指修长、指节分明。  
“对不起……”伊万意识到她似乎不太高兴。  
姑娘冲他点点头。伊万站起来，转身快步离开了书店，虽然他很想好好再瞧瞧她，但还是拔腿走掉了。他不明白。只是他转过身后，并没有发现，她的目光一直跟在身后，直到他从她的视线里消失。  
跟着指示牌，伊万找到了地铁站。即使黄昏界将他不明白的文字全部翻译了，伊万也仍然不知道自己得到哪儿去，他站在售票机前半晌，好在现在没有什么人。  
“你要去哪儿？”一个跟刚才一样好听的声音，他侧过头，看见刚才那个姑娘，她用的是英语。  
“我不知道，原本有人来接我，可现在没有了。”他回答。  
“那跟我走吧。”姑娘的手指在屏幕上点了几下，塞进一张纸币，下方出票的地方跳出两个绿色小圆片。她将它们摸出来，塞了一个在伊万手里。“真巧，我本来是去接朋友，可是他航班取消了。”她冲伊万笑了一下。  
“我叫伊万。”  
“王春燕。”她伸出手，伊万握住她的手，软乎乎的，他甚至舍不得放开。  
跟在王春燕身后，伊万悄悄滑进黄昏界检查了一下她的生物电场，比一般人类有序，但确实是人类。想不到，人类姑娘中竟然有那么可爱的，让伊万头一次起了想要珍惜的念头。有的女巫可以改变自己的容貌，但远比不上他跟前的这一位。地铁车厢空荡荡的，他俩找了个位置坐下。  
“其实我也不知道自己为什么会来机场，”王春燕开口，“我甚至怀疑有没有那个‘朋友’，这一切都像在凭感觉行圌事。”  
“你以前也会这样吗？”车门再次打开，更多人走进来坐到座位上，地铁车厢的座椅并没有划分出一个个位置，伊万向春燕那边挪了挪。  
春燕抬头，看着车门再度合上，地铁再次启动，机器轰鸣掩住一切声音，她摇摇头。  
车厢里的人越来越多，空气变得浑浊，春燕紧紧捏着自己的手提包，缺氧让她的脸看上去红扑扑的。伊万再次打量着她奇妙的生物电场，试图用他的光明力量去触碰它，施加一个七级干涉，让她感觉舒服一些。来自光明的力量像触摸情人的面颊一样，轻轻贴上她的生物电场，奇怪的是，这个七级干涉没有起作用，它被同样温柔的方式传了回来，伊万看见了另一面，来自黑暗的七级干涉，他连忙挡住。  
怎么回事？  
突如其来的攻击让他这个二级光明使者措手不及，他打量着地铁里人们的生物电场，只有人类——那个姑娘和朋友吵架了，头顶上有个小小的黑漩涡是来自朋友的诅咒，但构不成威胁；男人正在与情人打电话，内心担忧被妻子发现的后果；穿着校服的学生抱怨着考试。没有他者。  
春燕似乎注意到了正在晃神的伊万，碰了碰他的手臂。  
“怎么啦？”  
“没事。”  
“我们还有两个站就下去。”  
“好。”  
这是一个换乘车站，人潮涌动。春燕扯着伊万的袖子，想带他挤出人群。伊万牵起她的手，为她在人群中开了一条路。出了车厢，伊万看见春燕的双颊更红了，她挣开他的手。  
“抱歉。”伊万缩回手，插进口袋中。  
“嗯，”她点点头，“走吧。”  
春燕带着伊万去了一家中餐店，服务生准备带他们坐在窗边，春燕却提出不想挨着窗子，他们换了一张桌。  
“我不知道，感觉告诉我不要靠近。”服务生离开后，春燕向伊万解释，她打开菜单。  
“没准你是个先知呐。”伊万笑了笑，看着她专注于菜单的模样，一时出了神。  
哗啦一声，刚才那扇落地玻璃全部碎了。两人扭头看去，有两个人脚步匆匆，伊万正准备起身去追，他看见两个低级他者，一个光明使者，一个黑暗使者。春燕抓圌住伊万的手臂，将他扯回来。  
“别去。”  
店员围过来，其中一个经理模样的保证给春燕他们免单，还好是下午两三圌点，食客并不多。  
用不习惯筷子，伊万只好笨拙地用勺子吃东西。春燕看着他的模样忍不住笑起来，给他夹了几筷子菜在他碗里。他只好尴尬地道谢，继续用勺子扒拉着饭。春燕吃饭时话很少，吃得也很安静。伊万偷偷抬头看了她一眼，愣住了，勺子掉在桌上发出一声声响。  
春燕抬头，将口中东西咽下，不慌不忙地擦擦嘴才开口：“伊万？”看着他的目光，春燕明白了，王耀的伪装已经失效。她不再掩饰，大大方方地将自己的生物电场展示在伊万面前。  
“你是女巫。”伊万用自己的力量去触摸她的生物电场，并不想破坏，而是在它的表面环绕，动作轻柔得他都难以置信。  
“没错，五级黑暗使者，守日人巡查队队员。”她笑着点点头，看上去还是那么温柔善良。  
以两人的差距，伊万可以轻而易举地让面前这个女巫彻底留在黄昏界。他正准备开口，但春燕伸出一根手指贴在他的嘴唇上。  
“别急着骂我，先吃饭，到时再解释。”她又笑了一下，看上去是在安抚他，她一点也不害怕。  
伊万看了她一眼，重新拿起勺子，由放下了。他移开面前的那只小手，说：“我不吃了，带我去你们守夜人的总部，你知道在哪里吧。”  
“当然。”春燕点点头，看了一眼桌子上的剩菜，似乎有点可惜。  
靠近总部的时候，伊万感觉到一股平稳而强大的力量，这股力量从一个学校的门口传出来。保安是两个他者，黑暗使者和光明使者，他们看了眼两人的生物电场，让他们进去了。真正的总部在黄昏界第一层。理论上来说，他者的能量在黄昏界消耗得很快，所以低级他者不能长时间待在黄昏界，更别说下到第二层或者更深的黄昏界。但是这里，力量不断涌来，充斥着整个黄昏界，伊万感觉自己的力量不但没有流失，反而更精神了。这是什么古老的魔法？  
黄昏界灰暗、粘圌稠的空气把影像拖得更长，伊万跟在春燕身后，穿过一幢幢古老的房屋。这里房屋的格局保持着惊人的对称性，加上时间沉淀，更有说不出的恢宏之感，难以想象百年以前这里是一所书院而非宫殿。  
光明使者头儿的办公室在这一层层对称格局的最深处，一幢最高的楼房里。黄昏界中依然能感到它的气势，楼房正中央的牌匾上圌书着三个鎏金字，即使有黄昏界的翻译伊万也不能理解那是什么意思，他跟着春燕走进去。  
楼房里也是严格的对称格局，春燕带着伊万走上写着“东斋”的楼梯，通向一扇木门。春燕抬手叩门，门内传来一个清丽温和的男声：“请进。”  
不同于亚佐夫办公室里长得惊人的桌子，这间屋子中间只有一张四四方方的木桌，看上去不像是用来办公，倒像是用来喝茶的。除了进门的那面墙，房间其他三面都是高至天花板的书架，一架木梯靠在书架上。扎着小辫儿的东方男人坐在桌前，看见进来的人露出笑脸。他的笑容与王春燕有说不出的相似。  
“你好，伊万•布拉金斯基，我是王耀。”  
桌子旁边两张椅子自动拉开。  
“呀，阿燕，我忘记告诉你那个掩饰层只有三个小时，按你的性子肯定要被发现的。”王耀看了看春燕暴露无遗的生物电场，又转而看向伊万，后者脸上一丝细微的怒气没有逃过王耀的眼睛。  
王春燕轻车熟路地到一旁拿来茶具，给他们沏上一壶香片。  
“王先生，您在拿我开玩笑吗？”伊万把视线从春燕漂亮的手指上移开。  
“并不是。您是以度假的名义到中国，按照惯例，不会有接引的人，如果有，也只能是人类。”  
“我能理解您将他者伪装成人类，而且做得相当不错，骗到我了，可是，为什么是一个黑暗使者？”伊万本来想说女巫，但他看了眼春燕，还是把那个称呼咽回肚子里。  
王耀显然是愣了一下，好像不预备他会问这种问题。他站起来，走到门边打开门，伸手做出送客的姿势，开口，“这个您过两天就明白了，我还有些公事，走好不送。”  
“走吧伊万，该回去了。”王春燕知道这是什么意思，对待外来人，王耀的性子向来奇怪，但每回他都有缘由。春燕站起来，走出去时王耀看了她一眼，春燕莫名觉得那眼神中充满了，悲哀。她回过头去，伊万跟在她身后。  
“不送，对了，祝您有个愉快的假期，伊万•布拉金斯基先生。”王耀再次开口，在王耀锐利的目光下，大个子男人也只是点点头，走了出去。  
在大楼外面，春燕跳出黄昏界，世界的色彩回来了，还更加鲜艳。学校正在上课，一路上没有人发现凭空出现的两人。伊万跟着她出了黄昏界，仔细打量着这个校园，与它过去的模样相比多了更现代化的东西，身后的大楼显然重新装修维护过，只不过牌匾还是原来那一块。学校仍然很美，看起来更像学校，而不是他者的总部。伊万想起了莫斯科守夜人那幢索然无味的大楼，心头涌上一股无奈。  
两人走在路上，春燕先打破了沉默：“你还要给我脸色到什么时候？”  
他没有吭声，春燕叹了一口气，拉着他的袖子，到石凳上坐下来。太阳斜斜地照在他们身上，还是刺得耀眼，春燕眯起眼睛感受着它的温度。伊万坐在春燕身边，看着面前由石桥、柳树和湖水组成的美景。  
“伊万，中国他者的情况与俄罗斯不大一样。虽然光明、黑暗这两方势力相当，各不相让，在你们那儿，也许是一种剑拔弩张的紧张气氛。但中国从来讲究一个‘和’字，光明与黑暗，为什么不能中和呢？这样带来的不是紧张中的和平，而是一种难以打破的平衡。我是黑暗使者，是你们口中的女巫，但我也是个他者，和你一样，和光明使者一样啊。”春燕看见伊万转向她，看着她的眼睛，春燕望进去，那双紫眼睛中的戾气淡了许多，她冲他露出一个笑脸。  
“所以我们这里没有分那么多，光明也好，黑暗也罢，我们只要维持平衡，让低级黑暗使者生存，让光明使者满足他们的虚荣心，有什么区别吗？”她接着说。  
“你们的总部也在一起？”伊万想起了这个严格对称的格局。  
“对，巡逻也是两边的人一块儿，你以后会更清楚的。”春燕松了一口气，他总算是开口讲话了。“我带你去住的地方。”  
这个城市的地下交通系统也很发达，总共有11条线路，还在不断扩建中。当然比不上莫斯科，但这里的人出行基本靠地铁。  
“我不喜欢坐车，闷在一个小箱子里，太难受了。”春燕这么跟他讲。地铁里头的座位被占满，他们只能站着，到站停车时春燕没有站稳，伊万扶住了她。  
“车子有座位。”伊万说，他发现身边这个小个子东方姑娘比自己想象中的话多。  
“我喜欢站着。对了，王耀说你得在这里待一段时间，因为不是公务，我们没有权限给你准备酒店。但是王耀不打算让你自己去开房，你就一朋友的身份住在我这里，当度假吧。”涉及到他者的问题，春燕会严肃许多，她认认真真地向伊万解释，抬头看着身边的大个子。  
“跟你住在一起吗？”伊万牵了牵嘴角，笑起来。  
“……不，我去朋友家。”春燕脸微微发烫。  
“人类朋友？”  
春燕点点头，之后便不再说话，她放在口袋里的纸巾已经被揉成了碎片。地铁停下，她示意伊万该出站了。这一站下车的人很多，就像图书馆站一样，伊万猜测这大概是市中心。他的猜测没有错，春燕带着他走过一个大广场，底下有商场和餐馆，地上则是步行道和公园，十分漂亮，时不时能看见几对情侣手牵手坐在池边。早春的花开的不多，空气中还有一丝寒意，但阳光照得人暖洋洋的。春燕指着两边告诉他，这是图书馆，那是剧院，那是博物馆……  
这里是类似于莫斯科克里姆林宫旁边“阿索”一样的高级小区，伊万看着安保系统和小区环境就能猜测出它不菲的价格。大概他在莫斯科守夜人巡查队干上一辈子也永远买不起阿索的房子，不过也没什么必要，全俄展览馆附近的一套公寓也足够了。  
“一定记得脱鞋。”春燕在玄关处换上拖鞋嘱咐，这句话明显说得没那么有底气。她从鞋架上拿出一双蓝色棉拖鞋，放在伊万面前，她走进去将手提包丢到沙发上，坐下去，拿起一个抱枕抱在胸前。  
伊万听话地换下鞋子，走进去。  
“随便看看吧，把这儿当自己家。”春燕跟他说，其实有个外人在这里，她反而没那么自在了。“卧室是最里面的房间，平时没有人来我这儿只有一张床，其他两个房间都是书房。”  
伊万顺着她的指引打开最里面的门，主卧面积很大，中间一张大床，床单是干净的鹅黄色，旁边床头柜上摆着台灯和一张照片。他轻轻把自己的背包放在地上。房间里除了一张床，一个木制大衣柜和一个简单的梳妆台就没有什么东西了，显得十分空旷。春燕习惯拉开窗帘，落地窗的采光非常好，整个房间十分明亮。  
简直不像个黑暗使者的家。  
“钥匙我放在茶几上，先走了，你好好休息吧。”  
外头传来春燕的声音，伊万赶忙跑出去，春燕站在门口，换上了鞋。她看着伊万，眨眨眼睛。  
“不再待一会儿吗？”  
“不了。”  
“晚上有时间吗？”  
“我约了朋友。”她冲他笑笑。  
“我要怎么联系你？”  
“书房里有个白色电话，按1就能直接拨通我手机。”说完，春燕转身出了门，将门关上，留伊万一个人在房里看着一扇木门。他心里一阵失落，走到春燕说的书房。  
左边这一间跟王耀的办公室差不多，三面书架，中间放着电脑桌，上头有一台宽屏电脑，下面连着打印机。桌子上笔筒里放着几只日本产的笔，一旁是那台白色电话。正对着是另一个书房，在右边，这间屋子只有一个书柜，更厚实，玻璃门紧锁着，里头的书看起来有些年头。这个房间有个宽大的桌案，没有椅子，木质桌案上摆着笔架，几只毛笔挂在上面。  
这怎么会是一个黑暗使者的生活？  
大概这个姑娘每天过着修行一般的生活，巡逻，看书，写他们中国的书法或者画画，按时睡觉，起床跟自己奶奶一样早。伊万揉了揉眉心，他搞不明白。中国的他者把自己放入平衡的一部分，那他们是不是可以随意转换身份？  
他者平时可以随随便便连续通宵几个晚上，更不用说伊万刚来到中国，时差还没倒过来。已经到了普通人要睡觉的时间，伊万只是肚子有些饿，他打开冰箱，只有一些蔬菜，意料之中。  
这个时间到楼下，旁边原来恬淡平静的一条街变得灯红酒绿。果然，世界上任何一个城市都少不了这些地方。他随便走进一家看上去比较热闹的酒吧，在吧台前找了个位置坐下来。这个地段有很多外来人，以白人为主，伊万打量了一圈，没有一个俄罗斯人。这里的小姑娘不如想象中热情，一个上来搭话的也没有，伊万也没有兴致。情侣们成双成对，他只能一杯接一杯地往自己嘴里头灌酒。  
春燕正走在路上，她走得不快，春寒未消，而自己的房子给了一个俄罗斯人住，虽然他看起来不错。霓虹灯闪得刺眼，春燕随意推开一家酒吧的门。说实在的，她从来没来过这种地方，最近发生的事情让她心烦意乱，王耀保证一切都会好起来，但她开始怀疑了。  
还是早春，酒吧里的姑娘却一个比一个勇敢，让春燕有一种现在是盛夏的错觉。她发现了坐在吧台上的金发男人，他紫色的眼睛在灯光照耀下更加透明，正看着自己。跑不掉了，春燕只能走过去，坐到他旁边。  
“一个人，”伊万问她，“想喝什么？”  
“是啊，喝……热牛奶吧？”  
男人嗤一声笑出来，带着酒气。“给这位姑娘来一杯大都会。”  
春燕丧气地把脸埋在自己的红围巾里，趴在吧台上。  
“你不会是头一回进酒吧吧？”  
“如果KTV和这个的性质一样的话，那就不算。”  
一杯漂亮的红色液体摆在春燕面前，她试着小啜一口，并不像纯粹的基酒一样难以入口，也不如白酒一般刺圌激，果汁让酒精的味道变得更加吸引人。春燕很快喝完了那杯东西。  
“再来一杯？”伊万笑着看她。  
“嗯。”春燕点点头，用手肘撑着胳膊，侧头看着他。  
等到两人走出酒吧，街上已经没有几个行人。春燕抓着伊万的手臂，摇摇晃晃地走在路上。伊万停下来，揽住她的肩膀，春燕挣了挣，伊万没有松手，搂得紧紧的，她也不再挣扎。  
“伊万，我得回朋友那儿了。”春燕贴在他的胸口说。  
“哪个朋友，我送你过去。”  
“不要。”  
“男朋友？”  
“我没有男朋友！”她弯起嘴角。  
“那就没关系了，走吧。”伊万带着她往家的方向走。  
“不是这边。”  
“就是这边，我认识他。”  
“那你说，他叫什么名字？”春燕咯咯笑起来。  
“叫伊万，伊万•布拉金斯基。”伊万停下来，双手捏住她的肩，看着春燕，“哪里来的朋友，你根本就是在酒店开了个房间。”  
春燕愣愣地望着伊万紫色的眼睛，脑子突然清醒了些，赶忙将头扭到一边。  
“跟我回去吧，我怎么能占了你的床让你住在外头呢？”伊万轻声说。  
第二天一早，春燕在自己床上醒来，头痛得要炸开，前一晚醉宿给她留下的除了头疼还有短暂的失忆。她完全不记得后来发生了什么。春燕扯扯被子，翻了个身，发出一声闷圌哼。她突然发现，自己袖口变成了粉色棉布，她什么时候换的睡衣？春燕赶紧扯开被子，随后摸了摸自己的胸口，连内衣都脱下来了。她脑子里一片空白。  
“伊万……”春燕小声喊着伊万的名字，揉着脑袋推开房门，也不管他现在能不能听见。伊万躺在沙发上，盖着一床白色棉被，还没有醒过来。他长长的睫毛盖在眼睛上，微微颤动，像是在做梦。  
“伊万……”春燕推了推沙发上的男人，坐到旁边。伊万眼睛动了动，睁开了，紫色的眸子看着一旁的春燕。  
“嗯？”  
“昨晚，你把我带回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“然后呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“你做了什么？”  
伊万呆呆地看着春燕，眨眨眼睛，突然，他笑起来，露出一口白牙，回答：“能做的都做了呀。”  
顿时春燕的脸变得通红，耳尖像要滴出圌血。她站起来，转身跑回房间，她把脸埋在枕头里，眼泪流出来，肩膀随之颤抖，春燕努力忍住抽泣声，她觉得头更痛了。  
看着跑回房间的姑娘，伊万突然心慌了，他掀开被子站起来，走过去。不知是伤心还是过于震惊，门没有关严实，虚掩着。伊万却犹豫了，他听见她闷闷的哭泣声，心头涌上一股内疚。男人推门走进去，碰了碰春燕的肩膀，自然是被甩开了。  
“阿燕？”他试着用王耀对春燕的称呼叫她。  
“走开！”春燕一只手捂着脸，背对着他，走到洗手间里把自己关起来。  
穿过一堵墙对他者来说有多困难呢？伊万只不过下到黄昏界的第一层，轻而易举地穿过那堵墙，他跳出黄昏界，春燕正缩在角落里哭泣。  
“燕？”伊万向她靠近。  
“别过来！”春燕手忙脚乱地给自己设了一个防护罩，可在伊万眼里那不过是小孩子的玩具，他用一团火球轻松地击穿了它。  
春燕后背紧贴着墙壁，双手抱着双臂，指尖几乎要陷进去，她死死瞪着伊万，眼神中充满愤怒和恐惧。  
“我只不过是开了个玩笑，你听我解释。”伊万看着她，向后挪了一步，尽量使自己看起来真诚，“你昨天喝醉了，自己去洗了澡换了衣服，差点在客厅滑倒，我帮你把酒精从身体里排出去，为了让你睡个好觉消除了那一段记忆而已，我什么都没做！”  
“真的吗？”她眨眨眼睛，睫毛上还沾着泪珠。  
“你现在头很痛。”  
突突直跳的太阳穴提醒着春燕，她感觉仿佛有几百个小人在脑子里打鼓，她只能点点头承认。伊万朝她伸出手，她迟疑着，将手掌放在他宽厚的掌心中，伊万捏着春燕的手，闭上眼睛。春燕感觉到一股温和的光明力量环绕着自己，头脑清醒了不少，头痛消失了，随之而来的是昨晚的那段记忆。  
“对不起……”她低下头，擦擦眼泪，耳尖还是那么红。  
伊万捏了你她柔软的手掌，松开手，走出浴圌室。  
洗漱完毕后，她给自己和伊万煮了碗面条当早餐。  
“没有叉子吗？”伊万苦恼地看着坐在自己对面的姑娘。  
自从早上的事过后，春燕变得十分沉默，她摇摇头。  
“你为什么这么在意这件事？”伊万用筷子戳了戳碗里的面条，捞起一条青菜，但它又掉回碗里。  
“我还是住回酒店吧。”春燕放下筷子。  
“不行，燕，你误会我了。”伊万伸出手，想抓圌住她的手，但被躲开了。  
“那你想我怎样，留在这里让你天天看我笑话，还是假装你完全没有非分之想每天装着一副笑脸？”她生气了，连珠炮似的说出一串话让伊万愣了愣，她接着抱怨：“要我跟一个认识还不到一天的男人住在一起，是人类也就算了，还是一个二级的光明使者，你当真以为光明势力的都是些正人君子，我们黑暗使者就活该被欺负吗？你们俄罗斯人真是太天真了！”春燕把头扭到一边，眼中又泛起泪花。  
“我怎么会想欺负你呢？”伊万一时慌了手脚。  
“你一把火烧了我的罩子！”春燕瞪着他，眼睛哭得红红的。  
“可我是想跟你解释，不是故意的。”  
没有回答。  
伊万艰难地夹起了菜，塞到嘴里。他放下筷子。  
“我保证，我发誓，再也不这么做了。”他可能真的把她吓坏了。  
“王耀这几天都不在，他去了布鲁塞尔，我真的好害怕。”春燕抬起头，擦了擦眼泪，在椅子上蜷起腿抱住自己的膝盖，“他是我哥哥。”  
伊万点点头，“对不起。”  
“所以你要在这里住到王耀回来，他回来了你才能拿到‘钟’。”春燕放下腿，站起来，把自己的碗端进厨房。伊万松了一口气，他甚至有些开心，等他再抬头，春燕已经在玄关换鞋。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“快十二点了，我去把房退掉。”  
“我跟你一起去。”伊万笑起来，“我还没吃饱呐！”  
黄昏使者，监察着黄昏界的他者，他们小心翼翼地观察着世界光明与黑暗的平衡，必要时以强势的身份介入。黄昏使者组成了宗教法庭，光明与黑暗双方都不愿意惹上他们，但很不幸，双方都必须跟他们打交道，就像双方都必须维持平衡一样。  
作为一个年轻而强大得过了头的他者，王耀的能力引起了宗教法庭的怀疑。宗教法庭的信函几星期前从布鲁塞尔寄出，现在正握在王耀手上，他打点好自己的事情匆忙动身。王耀当然知道平衡的微妙，为此他可以不惜一切代价。  
埃德加尔是一个来自爱沙尼亚的高级吸血鬼，虽然是宗教法庭的事务官，但还是保留了些黑暗使者的特征，这让王耀不舒服。中国他者可以说已经没有了这些区别，他们都是平衡下的棋子。  
“伟大的魔法师！”他朝王耀伸出手。  
“您好。”  
“你可不是第一个我见过的伟大的魔法师，”他自顾说着，“格谢尔、斯维特兰娜·戈洛杰茨卡娅还有她的女儿小娜佳，她可是最伟大的，超出我们任何一个人。不过每次见到他们都没有什么好事情啊……”  
“您跟莫斯科守夜人的关系很好。”  
“守日人也不差。”  
“可现在他们没几个伟大的魔法师了，据我所知，娜杰日达·安东诺夫娜·戈洛杰茨卡娅并没有留在莫斯科。亚佐夫虽然厉害，但还差那么一点儿。”  
“是啊。”  
“所以您大可放心。”  
“但愿如此吧。”  
像王耀这样身份的人不可能只在布鲁塞尔待上一两天，漫长的接待、寒暄、游览，世界任何角落的官僚制度都有惊人的相似。呼吸着欧洲大陆的新鲜空气，王耀很难不去想与他相依为命的妹妹，如果这时她在自己身边，那这趟旅程也不会那么枯燥，但是这怎么可能？毕竟这里是宗教法庭，不论光明和黑暗，在平衡的前提下，都会有所隐瞒。

电视上正放着天气，预报又一股寒潮要来，可是这儿的春意正盛，小区门口的合欢花开得多漂亮，还有窗外那株玉兰，粉色的花朵已经立满枝头，心细的人能发现大榕树上站着几只鸟雀，每天清晨都在聒噪地嚷嚷。  
“这儿的感觉就像是在索契。”伊万和春燕站在阳台上，看着下头匆匆走过的行人。  
“索契？”  
“黑海边的城市，夏天时就连热带的花也能开在俄罗斯，富人度假的地方。”伊万转身回到屋子里，天气预报已经播完了。  
太阳照在身上暖融融的，春燕轻轻闭上眼睛，以后也许可以去索契在黑海边买一幢大别墅，把夏天浪费在无尽的阳光中，多好。她轻轻睁开眼睛，笑着摇摇头打消了这个念头。

“王先生，您能告诉我您成为他者的经过吗？”  
“可以，但我首先需要确认您了解中国他者制度的特殊性。”  
王耀站在法庭中央，面前是三位法官，后头听众席上只有寥寥几人。他其实没有做什么错事，所以现在这个形式让王耀觉得可笑极了。  
“以‘和’的观念维持平衡，光明与黑暗只是力量形式上的差别。我说的没错吧，王先生？”  
“还有党的领导，”王耀笑了笑，“没错。我在五年前被激发，那时在南京守夜人巡查队接受培训，激发级别是二级。”  
坐在上面的人点点头，接着说：“您是一个非常有天分的他者，为什么这么迟才被激发？”  
“您知道，在有些时候，能力是会被掩藏的，尤其是生活中的不幸同时向您压过来。”王耀脸上的笑容消失了。  
“好吧，您知道《富阿兰》和绍什金鸡尾酒（这两样东西都是在原书中出现的可以将普通人变为他者或者迅速提升他者等级的东西）吗？”  
“知道，”王耀点点头，他不否认，“但据我所知，《富阿兰》与女巫阿琳娜被留在了永恒中，而且我是一个守夜人、高级光明使者，不是低级吸血鬼。”  
“谢谢您的配合。您现在可以享受在布鲁塞尔的假期了。”法官们站起来，大门不知什么时候被打开。结果没有出来之前王耀知道自己回不去。清冷的空气扑面而来，布鲁塞尔的天蓝得刺眼。

手机响起来，春燕看见显示屏上王耀的号码，她接通。  
“阿燕。”王耀的声音从听筒传出，有些失真。  
“哥哥，你怎么样？”春燕跑进自己的房间，掩上门。伊万看了眼春燕，又自顾地看起电视。  
“我很好，布鲁塞尔的人要我在这里待一段时间。”  
“他们还没调查完吗？”  
“没有，不过不用担心。你现在在哪儿？”王耀隐约听见了电视里传出来的火炮声。  
“我……在家里。”  
“跟那个毛子一起？”王耀声调提高，他太阳穴突突直跳。  
“没办法啊，他发现了，硬是要我留下来。”春燕走去看了眼房门，伊万还坐在沙发上看电视，声音开得有点大。春燕将门轻轻关上。  
“我再帮你租一间房吧，附近的怎么样？”  
“不用了，哥哥，伊万他挺好的，不会麻烦，对我也很好。”  
“你呀……算了，我尽快赶回来把他打发走。你自己保护好自己，如果那小子欺负你我饶不了他。”  
“不会的，哥哥你放心吧。”春燕对着自己房间木门笑起来，她好像能看见王耀一脸气急败坏的模样。  
“好吧，话费贵，不说了。”对面春燕立刻挂断了电话。王耀捏着手机，听见里头传来断线的提示音，叹了口气。这叫他怎么放心，一个五级的黑暗使者与一个二级的光明使者，而且莫斯科守夜人脾气暴躁是出了名的，比如亚佐夫……  
等到春燕打完电话，伊万朝那边看去，正好与推门出来的春燕四目相对，他尴尬地移开视线，盯着电视屏幕里正突突突突的子弹。  
“是王耀，他说过几天才能回来。”  
“咳咳……”伊万看了她一眼，“还说了其他事情吗？”  
“他知道我们俩现在住一起，不太开心。”春燕像是在谈论天气一样，显得毫不在意。她发现伊万竟然看抗战片看得出神。  
“那我要不要搬出去，找个酒店什么的？”  
“不用，你就待在这儿吧。”  
伊万在心里松了一口气。他喜欢这个地方，温暖、明亮，充满光明的城市，他更喜欢和春燕，一个女巫，待在一起。  
“你明天有事吗？”伊万看着她，尽量让自己的声音听上去没那么充满期待。  
“王耀回来之前我都不用巡逻，待在家或者去图书馆坐坐吧。”  
“你看起来真不像一个黑暗使者。”  
“你看起来也不像一个光明使者。”她回敬他。  
第二天一早，春燕把伊万从睡梦中叫醒，气温比昨天低了很多，春燕穿了一件素色大衣，围上围巾。伊万匆忙洗漱好就被拉着出了门，春燕连面条都没有给他煮。经过地铁里几趟辗转，伊万肚子开始叫起来，他还不习惯像春燕一样晚上吃那么少。好在春燕带他去了一幢古色古香的茶楼，她说这叫早茶，吃吃点心、喝喝茶、聊聊天，一个上午可以就这么过去。果然，一个上午就这么过去了，伊万学会了用筷子。每份点心虽然不多，但是伊万几乎把他好奇的食物全部尝了一遍，到最后连茶水都喝不下了。  
饭后，他们并排走在江边，工作日这里没什么人，附近是领馆群，建筑带有明显的西方特色。  
“每次在这里我都感觉回到了民国，这儿还有以前的苏联领事馆呢。”春燕慢慢走着，“那时这儿大概就是这样，来来往往的除了中国商人、学者还有你们这些洋人。你看，那是现在的波兰领事馆。”  
顺着春燕指的方向能看见镶嵌在墙上的波兰国徽，一旁两个士兵在站岗。  
“后头是美国的，你跟美国他者打过交道吗？”  
“很懒，没什么头脑但是很会找借口。”伊万看见星条旗。  
空中下起小雨，风刮起来，春寒比严冬更难耐。春燕两手冻得冰凉，她咬着牙关，不让牙齿打颤，昨天还是阳光明媚，她原本以为今天不会太冷。伊万走在春燕身边，看着她瑟瑟发抖的模样忍不住笑起来，他拉着春燕的胳膊走到一个没人的角落，让一团小火苗在手中升起。春燕看了看伊万，伸出冻得发白的双手靠近火苗，暖和多了。  
“你可是个他者啊。”这种把戏任何一个入门他者都会，他者总能让自己的日子过得不错。  
“你们的头儿没有说过不要把力量用在没有意义的事情上吗？”春燕耸耸肩，但手仍然没有离开火苗。  
“既然如此——”伊万收回火苗，温热的手掌覆上春燕的手，紧紧捏着，“你的手真冷。”  
“你干什么！”她使劲想抽回手，但被抓住了。  
“我们的头儿说，要在别人有需要的时候在不使用干涉的前提下尽可能提供帮助。我怕你冷着，虽然生病了我也能治好，不过那多难受呀。”伊万笑着，揽过春燕的肩膀。  
“随便你……”春燕不再挣扎，伊万就像一头冒着热气的狗熊一样暖和。  
回家路上，春燕带着伊万到超市。平时春燕吃得清淡，如果王耀不来，一些青菜就打发了，即使王耀来了，也只是煲一锅汤，两样小菜和米饭。春燕特地多拿了几盒牛肉放进购物车，伊万从冰柜里拿出两盒速冻的鱼，他想吃这个。在春燕挑果汁的时候，伊万开始在酒水区流连。他只是随便看看，忍下动手拿的念头。  
“自己挑吧，晚上别去酒吧了。”春燕看了他一眼。  
“好！”购物车里立刻多了几瓶圣彼得堡牌伏特加，一旁伊万笑得像个得到糖果的孩子。  
晚上，春燕坐在床上看完了手里的书，起身走出房间，她准备把书放回书房。春燕赤脚踩在地板上，长袖睡衣袖子被挽起来，她寻思着暖气会不会开得太大了，这毕竟还是南方。  
春燕走到客厅，伊万光着上身坐在沙发上，面前摆着一瓶伏特加和酒杯，他朝春燕眨眨眼。  
春燕只觉得面颊发烫，暖气让她的脸看上去像个熟透的苹果。她迅速移开视线，转身进了书房。  
“燕！”外头传来伊万的声音。  
她草草应了一声，看都不看，向自己房间走去。肩膀被拍了一下，春燕转过身，差点撞进伊万怀里，她向后退一步，瞪着伊万。  
“你们毛子都有暴露癖是吧！”她皱起眉头。  
“不…我们大多数人是没有的，但是总会有些变态……”  
“比如说你！”她打断他。  
“我不是…”他挠了挠那一头金发，似乎才注意到自己没穿衣服，“我只是喝了酒，有点热了。你脸怎么那么红？”  
“暖气开大了，闷的。”春燕拿手背贴了贴自己的面颊，“叫我干嘛？”  
“一起喝一杯吧？”  
到现在春燕都在想，为什么当初自己会同意。  
“就一杯。”  
知道春燕喝不了烈酒，伊万从冰箱里拿了果汁，倒了大半杯，再加上一些伏特加。平时一年都喝不了几次酒的春燕在短短几天内喝了两次，其中一次还醉得不省人事，她看着那一大杯透明液体心里升腾出一股好笑又无奈的感觉。  
酒精带给每个人的感受是不一样的，这就是为什么全世界都有人喝酒。伊万把酒当成生活的一部分，它让开心的事情更开心，让忧愁更麻木，取乐、取暖都靠酒精。而酒对于春燕则是另一种东西，它让她觉得神志不清、昏昏欲睡，她讨厌这种感觉。  
放下杯子，春燕神经变得舒缓，今天在外头走了一天、冻了一天，她早就累了。春燕闭起眼睛，靠在沙发上，不一会儿就昏睡过去，丝毫没有发觉自己身子一歪，倒进伊万怀里。  
伊万轻轻放下杯子，诧异地看着怀里沉睡的人，他不敢动一下，生怕惊醒了她。怎么才一杯就倒了，明天这小姑娘要是说自己下了药才是百口莫辩。春燕脑袋枕在伊万腿上，还翻了个身，发出满意的哼哼。伊万伸手摸了摸她的脸颊，热乎乎的，索兴给春燕加了一个深睡的干涉。他将她打横抱起，放到她房间的床上，看着她熟睡的面庞，伊万俯身，在春燕额头上落下一个吻。  
第二天日上三竿，春燕才迷迷糊糊地醒过来。她听见厨房里有不小的动静，她草草收拾了下自己，走到厨房看个究竟。伊万站在炉灶前，锅铲自动翻转煎锅里的鸡蛋，一旁碟子上摆着煎好的面包片。  
日子被伊万过成了“哈利·波特”，春燕并不赞同滥用能力，不过随他去吧，面包闻上去香极了。伊万并没有发觉身后的春燕，她脚步很轻。伊万紧盯着煎锅，油星子溅得老高，大个子被吓得后退一步，撞到春燕。  
“哎呀！”她向后踉跄，贴到墙上。  
“诶？”伊万转身看见春燕，她头发披散着，有些凌乱，“抱歉……你醒啦。”  
“看着锅，小心糊了。”  
这其实是伊万头一回下厨，平时在莫斯科，没有人关心他吃什么，就连他自己也是。伊万对食物的要求低极了，但是到了这儿，他头一回关心起要给春燕吃什么。春燕让他站到一旁，替他煎好鸡蛋，夹在面包中端出厨房。  
“还不错。”她评价，“鸡蛋煎得特别好吃。”  
“那明明是你自己煎的……”伊万不知道，在平时，春燕就算不吃也不会去碰一下面包，她就是没法喜欢这种食物。王耀总是批判她好日子过得太多了。  
之后春燕回到书房，这几天带伊万四处游荡，几乎把这个城市里稍微有些意思的地方都逛遍了。说实在的，有些地方春燕也是头一回去，就像很多北京人没有去过长城一样。她和伊万拍了不少照片，两个人的自拍到现在还存在伊万的手机里。  
春燕现在要平静下来做些自己的事。她嘱咐伊万，饿了就来敲她的门，然后轻轻关上书房的木门。春燕站在桌案前，盯着上头铺开来的空白的生宣，她拿来镇纸抚平它。一幅图像出现在春燕脑海，研磨、下笔，时间不知不觉走到了下午。当春燕放下笔揉着自己发酸的胳膊时，敲门声响起。  
她应了一声，伊万推门走进来，他看见了桌子上的画，哈哈大笑起来。  
“真棒！太有意思了！”伊万忘记了咕咕叫的肚子。  
“笑什么，你烦死了。”  
“我头一回看见中国画里的熊，你是怎么想出来的？”  
“看不出意境就算了，你还嘲笑我，我才不要理你。”春燕佯装生气，她抱起双臂，背对着伊万。  
“我没有嘲笑你，他就是一只棕熊，怪孤单的。春燕，他叫什么名字？”  
听到这里，春燕转过身，看着面前的大个子。她拿起毛笔，沾上墨，递给伊万，说：“我不知道，你写上去吧。”  
男人笨拙地用毛笔在空白处写下几个西里尔字母，因为头一回用这种软乎乎的笔，那几个字写得歪歪扭扭的。伊万将毛笔还给春燕，说：“就叫他万尼亚，好小伙子万尼亚。”  
“是什么意思？”  
“我的名字啊，春燕，叫我万尼亚！”伊万看着她笑起来。  
“万尼亚……”她看着画中趴在石头上好奇望着天空的棕熊，嘴角牵起一个微笑。她重新沾了些墨，在毛毡上试了试，往画中添上一只翻飞在空中的灵巧的燕子。春燕在“万尼亚”旁边写上自己的名字，“万尼亚和燕。”

当晚，伊万放在衣袋里的手机响起来，铃声还是他很久以前好玩下载下来的《走在深深的草丛》。可是伊万三天没有给手机充电，它早该没电了。他掏出手机，屏幕上显示“亚佐夫”，他看了一眼春燕，走到阳台上，关上门。  
“德米特里·季莫费耶维奇？”  
“伊万，明天早上七点的飞机，你直飞回莫斯科，休假结束了。”那头的声音显得极其不真实。  
“我还没拿到‘钟’。”伊万不愿意回去。  
“不要紧，你可以过段时间再去。”  
“出什么事了？”  
电话那头安静了几秒，伊万能听见自己心跳的声音，直到亚佐夫再度开口：“镜子出现了，就在你那个城市，宗教法庭检测到的，不会有错。”  
“这跟我没有关系。”  
“我担心是因为‘钟’。”  
“你说过考虑了后果。”伊万有点烦躁，他提高了音调。  
“总之你必须回来。”  
“德米特里·季莫费耶维奇——”电话被挂断，手机屏幕变黑，它没有电，伊万后半句话卡在喉咙里：“我不是个胆小怕事的人。”  
他看着远方亮着点点灯光的大楼，使劲捏着手机，叹了口气将它收回口袋。亚佐夫动用黄昏界与自己通话，事情非比寻常，而且他向来不小题大做。可是春燕，伊万转回头，发现春燕一直看着自己，担忧毫无保留地出现在脸上。伊万推开门走进屋里。  
“怎么了？”她缩在沙发他睡觉的地方，抱着枕头，抬头看着面前的大个子，“莫斯科那边出事了吗？”  
“没有，没事。”他勉强露出一个笑脸。是你们这边出事了，这句话只能在心里说。  
“好吧，晚安。”  
“晚安。”他送她走到房间门口，帮她关上灯。  
伊万躺在沙发上辗转反侧，他舍不得离开，即使拿到了“钟”。趁着春燕睡熟了，伊万轻手轻脚地收拾好自己的东西，想给她留一张字条，但全部被揉成纸团丢进了垃圾桶。还是等回到莫斯科打个电话解释清楚吧？  
就这样，伊万在沙发上呆坐了一个晚上，指针指向五点，该出门了。伊万走进春燕房间，看着熟睡中的姑娘。春燕睡得并不安稳，她眉头轻轻皱起，眼角似乎还有泪痕，嘴巴一张一合似乎在说什么。伊万走进黄昏界，第二层里，春燕的梦境显现出来，她在一个深黑的洞穴里，冷极了，身后是一群怪物，前头远处洞口露出一点光，正好照出一个男人的背影，那影子变换着，一会儿是个扎着辫子的小个子男人，一会儿又变成戴着围巾的高大身影。是自己和王耀。春燕在大声喊着“别走！”，而那个人头也不回。  
从黄昏界出来，温度重新回来了。春燕的脸上又多了些泪水，伸出来的手紧紧抓着被子一角。伊万轻轻擦掉她脸上的眼泪，握住她的手。春燕像是感觉到了，将手指与他的手指紧紧扣在一起。  
“不，别走……”现实中的呼喊不过是轻不可闻的一句话，像极了恳求。  
“我不走，不走，我在呐……”伊万轻声回答她。  
渐渐的，春燕手上的力度小了，呼吸重新变得平稳。  
次日清晨春燕醒来，看见趴在自己床边睡着的伊万，两人的手还握在一起。她轻轻抽出自己的手，翻身下床，她到客厅看见伊万收拾好的背包，愣了愣。伊万还趴在床边，没有醒过来。春燕明白，这个俄罗斯人迟早要回到他的莫斯科，但心里这点不舍，是任何朋友分别时都会有的吧。她到书房将昨天那幅画嵌入卷轴里，卷起来，找出一个盒子装好了放在伊万背包旁边。  
窗外鸟鸣得欢，天气大概是回暖了一点，这些小动物对温度总是最敏感的。春燕呆呆地坐在沙发上，不知怎的，眼眶中被泪水充满，她抹了把眼泪，在心里暗自嘲笑自己这是怎么了。  
也许是鸟鸣吵醒了伊万，也许又是手中的温度消失让他发现了。伊万揉着发酸的胳膊从房间里走出来。  
“早上好。”他打了个哈欠，“昨天看见你在做恶梦，在你那儿待了一会儿，怎么就睡过去了……”  
“嗯。”春燕看也不看他，走到阳台上看着远处。外头风还是有些大，只穿着单薄一件衣服远远不够。她胡乱擦干眼泪，深吸几口气走进来，拿起沙发上的盒子塞给伊万。“你走的时候拿上这个。”  
说完，春燕不等面前的大个子回话就转身进了书房。她轻轻合上门，任由自己无声地哭泣。  
伊万打开盒子，发现是昨天那幅画。他明白了，伊万从黄昏界穿过墙壁，走进书房，看见暗自抹泪的春燕。他从黄昏界走出来，在她身后抱住她，“别哭了，我没那么早回去。”  
“真的吗？”她抬起脑袋，转过身，依偎在他胸前。  
“真的。”伊万用他会的不多的中文回答春燕。  
就这样，两人对视着，春燕试图回忆昨晚的梦，却发现自己一点也不记得了。伊万细细打量着春燕，脸上还带着些泪痕，她现在的样子比任何时候都要可爱。春燕发觉到不妥，她推开伊万，转回头，坐在书桌前。  
空气中突然出现了一股强烈的能量波动，黄昏界向人类世界展开，王耀从里头走出来。书架上的书被震落了几本，王耀心疼地捡起来，他记得妹妹早先很喜欢这个版本的《福尔摩斯探案全集》，他把书本放在书桌上。春燕站起来，转回头，数日不见王耀，她简直想直接扑上去，但碍着伊万还在这里。  
“阿燕，”不等她开口，王耀先出声，“宗教法庭察觉到镜子的事情，他们打开了黄昏界通道让我赶回来。布拉金斯基先生，你还在这里，太好了。”  
“宗教法庭，那……”春燕走到王耀身边，拉着他的袖子，“哥哥，怎么办？”  
“不用担心。”王耀牵起她的手，带她走出了书房。离开时，伊万又看见了当初第一次见到王耀时他意味深长的目光。  
没有留下任何的话，王耀带着春燕离开了这个房子，只剩伊万一个人呆呆地站在书房里。他记起来，到书桌上拿起白色电话，按下1，春燕的手机却在客厅里响起来。他气恼地放下电话，回到客厅坐在沙发上。  
伊万整理了一下头绪，从他到中国那一刻，一切都那么不同寻常，不论是没有接待、没有酒店、假扮成普通人类的黑暗使者春燕还是行为古怪的王耀。从王耀刚才的反应看，他似乎早就知道镜子出现，而春燕，她在担心什么。伊万觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的傻子，他瞟到了放在一旁，装着画的盒子。他打开盒子，铺展出那幅画，燕子在棕熊身边盘旋，若即若离，而棕熊的目光一直追随着鸟儿。  
他一直都被蒙在鼓里，一只温柔的叫做王春燕的鼓。伊万站起来，在房里来回踱步，他无意中走到春燕画画的书房里，看着里头的摆设，手指拂过木制桌案，冰凉的触感让伊万心情平静下来。春燕才是让他留在这里的理由。  
凭着记忆，伊万搭上地铁，到了他者的总部。这里还是一如既往的漂亮，带着生活气息。一群初中学生从马路对面排队走过来，不少姑娘好奇地打量着这个大个子，等到他们全部进去，门口两个保安才让他通过黄昏界。  
沿途上看不到一个他者。  
伊万沿着中轴线往深处走，能量波动越来越强烈，和上回他感觉到的稳定能量完全不一样。最深处的古楼前，落了一地木棉花，这是伊万头一回见到这种花朵，在黄昏界，地上的木棉呈现出接近深红的颜色，像极了浓稠的血液。他走上前，推了推门，铜制门环的温度低得不正常，但门还是缓缓打开。  
王耀捧着一本看上去有些年头的书，坐在正中间的椅子上。他抬头看了眼伊万，没有理他，接着翻动书页。  
“春燕在哪？”伊万开口，声音在黄昏界中回响。  
“您不应该问‘钟’在哪儿吗？”王耀冲他笑了笑，伸手让他落座。桌上顿时出现了一盏冒着热气的茶水，“喝吧，阿燕泡的茶很好喝。”  
“春燕在哪？”他又问了一遍，带着怒气。  
“布拉金斯基先生，阿燕很好，不用担心她，现在，把茶喝了吧。”王耀端起茶盏，起身走向伊万。  
本能的，伊万向后退了一步。  
“你是镜子？”  
“我不是。”王耀保持着微笑，伸出手递上茶盏。  
触碰到茶盏的那一刻，东边的木门被推开，春燕尖锐的声音划破黄昏界的空气：“别碰它——”  
晚了，一切都晚了。  
巨大的能量场开始波动，全部涌向一个人——春燕。她一直都是镜子，在伊万乘坐的那班飞机起飞的那一刻，一切都决定了。亚佐夫想挽回他的喀秋莎，殊不知打破了平衡。镜子，自然的产物，黄昏界的产物，从失去平衡的对立面开始，遵循着自然的暴力美学，牺牲掉自我，弥补平衡。镜子会挑选还没有抉择光明或黑暗的他者，赋予他们攫取能量的天赋，这种获得能量的方式本身就是畸形的，镜子只不过是平衡上最危险的一点，它越过危险，挽救平衡。  
茶盏在伊万手中变成了一块小小的钟表，可像有千斤重似的，它散发着幽光，仿佛时间在它周围凝结。  
“你才是镜子……”他看着春燕，她现在的能力远不止五级，而是伟大而危险的黑暗使者。  
“对不起……”能量在她周身形成一个小小的漩涡，将她抬到空中，春燕的眼泪滴落下来。  
“动手吧，阿燕。”王耀看了眼伊万，笑容消失了。  
“不行，哥哥，我做不到。”她无力地任由能量将她托起，手中抓不到任何东西。  
“燕，你要干什么？”伊万迅速地凝结出一股光明力量，但他不敢去触碰春燕，甚至不敢靠近一点。伊万努力尝试着收集学校里学生们的情绪波动，但这里离得太远了，完全不够。  
“万尼亚，原谅我……”春燕伸出手，抓住了伊万身上的光明力量，抓的紧紧的，就像她喝醉那晚抓着他的手臂，第一次见面那一天在地铁里抓着他的袖子。她还是这么喜欢在手里捏着什么东西。  
这是一个人，一个真实的人，即使是镜子，也有她过去的生活。伊万就是那过去中的一部分，完全成了重要的一部分。  
一旁的王耀开始着急，但他如果施加干涉，自己的力量也会如同伊万一样，被春燕抽干。  
终于，巨大的能量让春燕承受不住，她失去了意识，凭着本能沉到黄昏界，伊万被她带到黄昏界的第二层、第三层、第四层……周围越来越冷，颜色越来越古怪，伊万看不到王耀的脸，只有春燕，脸上挂着泪痕，用看不见的手抓着自己。第五层……第六层，伊万没有能量支持他再待在这么深的黄昏界，要么一层层返回，要么永远留在黄昏界。他在黄昏界深处的形态和春燕画上的棕熊没有区别，只是那只燕子不再扑腾翅膀。  
伊万再也不剩什么，他的时间到了。  
春燕突然松开了手，她飞到他身边，轻巧地啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
第七层。春燕回到了人类世界，她摔在落满灰尘的地板上，她用残存的意识带出了伊万，他已经没有温度。王耀跳出黄昏界，看着他的妹妹趴在伊万的尸体旁哭泣。  
用伊万的牺牲维护平衡，春燕现在可以说是最强大的他者，黄昏界会一点点收回她的能量，最后变成和伊万一样的二级光明使者。这就是平衡。  
那具没有灵魂的躯体松开手，“钟”掉在地上，发出清脆的声响。春燕伸手拿起它，她的双手微微颤抖。她现在是比王耀还要强大的他者，黑暗使者，她要回去，救回伊万。  
“想不到你竟然喜欢上他了。”  
“我不是阿利莎，他不是伊戈尔（原著中阿利莎是女巫，伊戈尔是魔法师，两人相爱，阿利莎最终在与伊戈尔的决斗中死去）。哥哥，我要回去，你一定得帮我。”春燕跪在地上，手中紧紧捏着“钟”，它在她手心仍然冰冷，丝毫没有被体温温暖。也许时间无法沸腾，时间与平衡一样，是铁面无私的法官，固执地恪守自己的规律。春燕要与平衡和时间抢夺她的爱人。  
“你有想过后果吗？”  
“我们会变成普通人，哥哥，你不要舍不得我，也不用难过。他者的一生太漫长，我想不出没有万尼亚的日子，你不要劝我了。”  
“我不会劝你，抓紧时间吧。”  
春燕撑着地板站起身，轻轻转动“钟”的指针。  
时间回到了伊万刚下飞机的那一刻，春燕潜入黄昏界深处，顺着酒精的气温轻轻扯动伊万的生物电场，对他耳语：“去书店吧，去书店吧……”然后，她打开黄昏界中通向他们当天吃饭的那个餐馆的通道，将自己和王耀伪装成低级他者，打碎了餐厅的玻璃。  
当晚，春燕用同样的方式指引自己进了那间酒吧，不然她怎么会踏进去一步。春燕甚至还影响了天气、鸟儿的叫声、花朵的颜色，她小心翼翼地布置自己和伊万相处的每一个场景。她还悄悄地在衣柜里多挂了几条漂亮的裙子。  
正是她活动的异常波动被宗教法庭捕捉到，在黄昏界里，春燕清楚地听到了亚佐夫和伊万的通话，还有伊万那句未说出口的：“我不是个胆小怕事的人。”黄昏界里不应该有感情，但春燕眼中还是噙满了泪水，她只能从黄昏界中出来，独自走在清冷的街道上抹泪，春燕要将力量保存到最关键的一天。  
回到黄昏界，回到家中，春燕悄悄影响了自己的梦境，让它更加真实。  
伊万进入黄昏界，看见梦境中孤立无援的春燕，他走上前，将春燕扯进自己怀里。  
“我会一直在，放心吧。”  
“为什么？你总会回到莫斯科。”  
“因为我爱你。”  
梦中的春燕猛地推开他，她说：“你难道忘了阿利莎和伊戈尔的故事吗？”  
“不，没有。”伊万又紧紧抓着她的肩膀，让她逃避不了自己的目光，“你不是阿利莎，我也不是伊戈尔，你是燕，我是万尼亚。”  
感情再一次在黄昏界飞快流失，春燕这回控制住了情绪，她将这一段记忆删去，只留下一点点残影。  
时间似乎又过的很慢、很慢。春燕转动“钟”，指针带她到了总部。这一股不寻常的力量波动是“钟”造成的，巨大的能量在黄昏界碰撞、折叠，仿佛平静海面下的暗涌。  
不知从何处而来的白色光球包裹住了第六层的小鸟，连同已经失去意识的熊。它是来自黄昏界深处的古老魔法，将两人身上的能量释放殆尽。剧烈而耀眼的光顿时将整个黄昏界变成纯粹的白色。下一秒，春燕摔在地上，掉进黄昏界第七层——人类世界，同她一起的还有伊万。  
最先恢复意识的是伊万，他睁开眼睛，看见一旁昏迷不醒的春燕。他爬过去，摸到她柔软的手，伊万支撑着自己坐在地上，然后将她轻轻地放在自己怀中。  
王耀站在一旁，开口：“阿燕救了你们两个人，带她回家吧，她累了。”  
伊万看着怀里紧闭着眼的姑娘，拨开她额前的碎发，将亲吻落在她额头上。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”他轻声说，失去黄昏界这个天然翻译，伊万只能不断用俄语重复这句话。  
……  
“好姑娘，我的小娜佳，你喜欢光明还是黑暗呢？”伊万抱着刚刚满月的女儿，轻轻用他的大鼻子蹭了蹭她的鼻尖。为了维护平衡，她将来会是个二级他者。  
“万尼亚，那没有区别。你应该问我的小姑娘，你喜欢太阳，还是月亮。”春燕坐在她房间的大床上，腿上放着一本书，抬头看着他们父女俩，开心地笑了。  
一缕阳光洒在孩子的小脸上，她睁开了眼睛，大大的黑色瞳仁就像她的妈妈一样，她对着爸爸、妈妈还有阳光，咯咯笑起来，就像在唱歌。

感谢阅读至此！这个脑洞前前后后大概三个月，还是有很多细节没时间细化，因为平时太忙了……不过强烈安利《守夜人》这个系列，你会发现卢基扬年科的脑洞比我的搞到不知道哪里去了。  
文章最后就是伊万和燕燕变成普通人幸福生活一辈子，老王被迁到北京去工作，至于文章城市的地点，我估计熟的人一眼就看出来了，对就是广州（。）我写了花城汇、沙面还有一些自己比较熟的地方，毕竟总是浪来浪去，不知道有没有小伙伴发现？至于女儿嘛，俄语名字叫娜杰日达·伊万诺夫娜·布拉金斯基，跟《守夜人》里安东·戈罗杰茨基的女儿同名，中文名没想好不过不重要（。）  
会有番外吗？辛辛苦苦写的最长的一篇甜味当然会有，不过不知道什么时候会放出来。就这样吧，晚安！  
再次感谢阅读至此，笔芯，爱你们！！！


End file.
